cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Bowen
Michael Bowen (1953 - ) Film Deaths *''Forbidden World (Mutant)'' (1982) [Jimmy Swift]: I can't remember the details of his death, but I seem to recall that everybody in the movie died (except for Jesse Vint and Dawn Dunlap). *''Night of the Comet'' (1984) [Larry]: Bludgeoned to death with a wrench by Alex Brown. (Thanks to Alex) *''Mortal Passions'' (1989) [Berke]: Dies, though I don't know the circumstances. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''The Godfather Part III (1990)'' [Mask #2]: Shot to death, along with Rick Aviles, by Andy Garcia, after Rick and Michael attack Andy and Bridget Fonda in Andy's apartment. (Thanks to Robert) *''Beverly Hills Cop III'' (1994) [Fletch]: Shot in the chest by Gilbert R. Hill. (Thanks to Corey) *''True Crime (Dangerous Kiss; True Detective)'' (1996) [Earl Parkins]: Hanged (off-screen) by Kevin Dillon; his body is shown afterwards when Alicia Silverstone discovers him. (Thanks to Drew) *''Kill Bill: Vol. 1 (2003)'' [Buck]: Skull fractured when Uma Thurman slams the door on his head in her hospital room. (Thanks to Tal and Germboygel) *''Walking Tall'' (2004) [Sheriff Stan Watkins]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Dwayne Johnson. (Thanks to Michael) *''Autopsy'' (2008) [Travis]: Head bashed in with an oxygen tank by Jessica Lowndes in the operating room. *''Cabin Fever 2: Spring Fever'' (2009) [Principal Sinclair]: Shot in the head by soldiers when they storm the school to contain the outbreak. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''The Last House on the Left'' (2009) [Morton]: Neck snapped when Garret Dillahunt pulls his head through the window of the police car and pushes his head down. (Thanks to Nolan) *''Django Unchained (2012)'' [Tracker]: Shot to death, along with the other trackers (played by Tom Savini, Robert Carradine, James Parks, Jake Garber, Ted Neeley and Zoe Bell), by Jamie Foxx after Jamie bursts into the trackers' cabin. (Thanks to Tommy, Matthew, Arben, Tim, and ND) *''All Cheerleaders Die (2013)'' [Larry]: Bitten and drained of blood by Brooke Butler, Amanda Grace Cooper, Reanin Johannink, and Caitlin Stasey, as Sianoa Smit-McPhee looks on in fascination. TV Deaths *''The X-Files: Surekill (2001)'' [Dwight Cooper]: Shot in the forehead by brother (Patrick Kilpatrick). *''Lost: Not in Portland (2007)'' [Danny Pickett]: Shot twice in the chest by Elizabeth Mitchell, while Michael is trying to kill Josh Holloway and Evangeline Lilly. (Thanks to PortsGuy, Brian and Matt) *'Revolution: The Plague Dogs (2012) 'Kinsey: ''Stabbed in the chest with a crossbow bolt by J.D. Pardo at the end of a fight/struggle with J.D. and Billy Burke. *Breaking Bad: Felina (2013)'' [Jack Welker]: Shot in the head by Bryan Cranston, while he is attempting to convince Bryan to spare him, on top of having been shot several times in the stomach by Cranston's automatic weapon. *''Gotham: This Ball of Mud and Meanness (2016)'' [Patrick "Matches" Malone]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by shooting himself in the head with the gun David Mazouz left behind in the apartment after he couldn't bring himself to kill Michael; we only hear the gunshot from David and Ben McKenzie's perspective out in the hall. His body is shown soon after when Ben enters the apartment. Noteworthy Connections *Son of Michael Bowen (artist) and Sonia Sorel. *Half-brother of Keith Carradine and Robert Carradine. Bowen, Michael Bowen, Michael Bowen, Michael Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Bowen, Michael Bowen, Michael Bowen, Michael Bowen, Michael Bowen, Michael Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Jewish Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Blondes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:People who died in a The Godfather film Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:DC Stars Category:ABC Stars Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Child Actors Category:People who died in a Breaking Bad series Category:Actors who died in JJ Abrams Movies Category:People who died in Lostverse Category:Actors who died in Samuel L. Jackson Movies Category:People who died in a Gotham series Category:Comedy Stars Category:Teen actors and actresses Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Superhero Stars Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:TriStar Stars